


Taming A Cat

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Torture, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Medical student by day, prostitute by night, Kuroo thinks his luck has finally changed when he meets a wealthy businessman named Daichi who offers to financially support him in exchange for his body. He learns the hard way that it’s not always wise to seize opportunities that fall too easily in your lap.ORThe prostitute Kuroo and mafia boss Daichi AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Taming A Cat

Kuroo stares at the ceiling, mentally urging the man pounding into him to finish quickly as he lets out fake moans that would make any pornstar proud. With a few clenches and some expertly woven flattery of how good he’s feeling, he has the man on top of him climaxing within seconds and he gives himself a few lazy strokes to reach his own peak. Kuroo winces at the feeling of a softening cock being dragged out of his used hole, but he plasters a coy smile as he gets up and flirtatiously caresses the older businessman. Only when the door closes behind his client does the smile fall from his face as he plops back down on the bed. He lies there, uncaring of his naked state and the drying cum on his stomach until a security guard opens the door to make sure he’s still alive and to let him know he’s free to go since his time is up. With a thankful sigh of relief, the messy haired man quickly wipes the sticky substance off his chest and slips on sweatpants and a t-shirt before limping back home, biting the inside of his cheek every time his abused hole is jostled too much by his movements. 

He takes a scalding hot shower as soon as he enters his small apartment (not that he feels any cleaner afterwards no matter how high he makes the temperature) and quickly transitions into his second role of Kuroo Tetsurou, medical school student, as he dutifully pores over textbooks and notes. And that pretty much sums his life. Studious medical student by day, a whore at night. He laughs bitterly at the thought, but his lifelong desire to be a doctor who helps others keeps him motivated. There’s no way he could afford medical school tuition without his night job. His single father is already stretched thin providing for his grandparents and he knows if he asked, his father would sacrifice that much more to help him out, but he can’t bear to bother him. Not when he sees the ever growing dark circles under his father’s eyes. Not when he sees his father’s thinning, graying hair. No, he’s going to get through this himself and when he becomes a successful doctor, he will finally be able to give back to his family who has already done so much for him. Determined, he continues clacking on his keyboard and highlighting text. 

Life continues on and he keeps up the double act, but one day as he enters the brothel he works at, he’s confused by the flurry of movements and excited energy in the air. He gently grasps the arm of one of his co-workers as she scurries past him and when he questions her, she merely says “important guests” before she’s running off. With a shrug, he enters his assigned room and prepares for another long night. Stretched out and bare, aside from a silk red robe, he patiently waits on his bed. He props himself on his side seductively as the door opens, but is momentarily shocked by the handsome figure who enters. He’s...different from his other clients. Dark brown eyes, not much older than himself (maybe early 30s), handsome face, and god...those thighs. Kuroo can feel himself salivate as he eyes the impressively thick muscular build of his client. “Hi, you can call me Kitty. I’m looking forward to playing with you tonight,” he purrs as the other man begins to undress. His heart rate increases when the now completely unclothed man joins him on the bed and gently, but firmly pushes Kuroo down until he’s flat on the mattress. “What a pretty kitty. You can call me master tonight then, sweetheart.” 

Kuroo shudders as the man begins to harshly suckle and nip his neck and he breathily warns him not to leave marks. With a grunt of acknowledgement, the man changes his pace and gently kisses his shoulders and collarbone instead as he deftly unties the robe hiding Kuroo’s figure. Kuroo’s back arches and he moans as a mouth begins to play with his already aroused nipples. “Kitty’s so sensitive. This is going to be a lot of fun.” A pang of annoyance flickers through Kuroo at the words and amused smirk on the man’s lips, but it’s quickly doused by arousal when the man intensifies his actions on the sensitive buds and Kuroo throws his head back as he whimpers. He’s been with countless men and women at this point, but everyone has always just used him as a warm sex doll to get off with. This is the first time someone has sought to give him pleasure and he sinks into the deliriously delicious feeling. 

He’s embarrassed by the petulant whine that leaves his mouth when the man ceases his actions, but he wails when his client grabs his fully erect cock and fondles his tip that’s already glistening with pre-cum. “Does kitty want master to make him feel good?” Kuroo whimpers and looks at the handsome stranger with pleading eyes, but the man just smirks before playfully slapping Kuroo’s throbbing length. “Good kitties purr when their masters ask them something.” And that’s all it takes before a litany of incoherent begging streams out of Kuroo’s mouth. “Master, please! Make kitty feel good. Please use kitty however you want. Please fill me. Please play with me.” Kuroo is shaking his hips desperately and the stranger groans at the wanton sight. He begins to finger the writhing man, but hisses when he realizes the hole is already stretched and prepped with lube. “Fuck, what a good kitty. He got all ready for master. Is kitty that desperate for cock? Can’t wait to be filled?” “Yes, yes, yes!” Kuroo nods frantically as he flips over onto his forearms and knees, arching his back and raising his hips in offering. 

Kuroo screams as heavy smacks hit his exposed ass and he feels so vulnerable as his weeping length bounces with every hit. “What an impatient kitty,” sneers the other man as he continues bringing down his palm, enjoying the growing red painting the once unmarred skin. Only when Kuroo has completely collapsed onto the bed sobbing with only his hips lifted by the man’s hold does he stop. But Kuroo only gets one shaky breath in before he’s clawing at the sheets and screaming again when his client enters him in one swift motion. There’s a pause as the man adjusts to the tight heat, but it’s not long before he starts a brutal pace grinning as the beauty beneath him practically mewls in pleasure at the stimulation. Pain and pleasure are tightly entangling Kuroo in their grasps and he can’t think as the thick shaft inside of him constantly rubs against his prostate. A particularly harsh thrust has his body move just enough for his bouncing cock to brush against the sheets beneath him and that’s all it takes for him to splatter white strings on the bedding and his stomach. His body goes completely limp as he lets the man treat him as a ragdoll as he chases his own end, but Kuroo yelps as his body is being turned over and he gasps as his client paints his torso with sticky strands before slumping down on the sheets besides the spent prostitute. They lay there for a few minutes relishing in the afterglow, but a knock at his door has them getting up as his client gets ready to leave. This time, Kuroo doesn’t have to fake the smile he sends to the departing man. 

The man becomes a regular client in Kuroo’s roster and although the sex is still mind-blowing, the sessions become more intimate as they cuddle in each other’s arms after some rounds and share about their lives. Well, Kuroo does most of the sharing while the other man (Daichi, he reveals in one of their later appointments) listens, but Kuroo figures Daichi’s just a quiet man and continues to ramble on as Daichi strokes gentle circles into Kuroo’s aching hips. Their arrangement continues smoothly until one night while Daichi is unrobing the tanned man beneath him, he freezes at the sight of mottled black, blue, and purple hickeys trailing down Kuroo’s neck. Jealousy rages through Daichi and he slams the startled hazel-eyed man down onto the bed. “Who the fuck did this? Who the fuck left marks on you?” seethes Daichi. Confusion quickly morphs into anger and Kuroo scathingly retorts, “Have you forgotten what I am Daichi? I’m a whore. I do have other clients besides you-” He’s about to say more when lips crash against his and he’s shocked into silence. Kissing is against his policies and he scrambles to push Daichi away, but the stockier man refuses to budge as he pulls away and stares intensely into his eyes. 

“What would it take for me to be your only client?” Kuroo stares wide-eyed and flounders to find words to reply with, but before he even has the chance to try saying anything, Daichi cuts in. “If you live with me and promise that I have exclusive rights to your body, I’ll cover all your living expenses, your tuition, and anything else you could possibly want. In return, you belong to me. Your body belongs to me. Whenever I call you, you come. Whatever I ask you to do, you do.” Kuroo stills. He wants to be angry, he really does. How dare some person come waltzing in asking to own him like he’s some pet? But when he looks back into brown eyes, his heart is tugged by the gentleness and affection he sees in them. He thinks of the nights they’ve spent together. Would it be so bad to be solely with one man he’s already feeling himself fall for? Wouldn’t it be better to devote himself to Daichi instead of being used by countless men every night? Sensing his hesitation, Daichi gently grabs Kuroo by the chin and places a tender kiss on his lips and that’s the last push that has Kuroo tumbling over a cliff as he accepts Daichi’s offer and enthusiastically returns the kiss. 

Stunned is an understatement for how Kuroo feels when Daichi arrives with a moving truck and an entire crew packs up all his things without him even needing to say a word or lift a hand to help. Brows furrowed, he embarrassedly tells Daichi they could have moved his stuff together and that he didn’t need to pay for all this, but Daichi just smiles at him as he grabs his hand and pulls him to his car. Kuroo doesn’t know much about automobiles, but he can smell and feel how expensive the sports car he climbs into is. The drive is comfortable and he enjoys the chance to converse with Daichi outside of sweat-soaked bed sheets, but his jaw drops when they reach Daichi’s residence. It’s a gated property and he stares bemused at the amount of security stationed around the perimeter and the size of the mansion they’re driving up to. “Alright, who are you and is this whole place really yours?” Daichi laughs at the confused kitten besides him and ruffles his messy bed hair. “I’m just a businessman who fell into some good fortune and yes, it’s just you and me here. I do have a lot of business partners and associates visiting and staying from time-to-time as well, hence the size, but make yourself at home.” 

And it really does begin to feel like home as months pass. Kuroo continues studying and attending classes during the day, but his nights and weekends are entirely Daichi’s. Not that he’s complaining when he’s overtaken by pleasure as Daichi worships and uses his body as he pleases. Living with the handsome man, sharing meals with him, and sleeping together in his bed has Kuroo constantly forgetting that this is technically an arrangement and aside from the hefty sum that’s added to Kuroo’s bank account on a weekly basis, it’s easy to fall into a domestic rhythm and to think of Daichi as his boyfriend. 

However, once in a while, doubt creeps into Kuroo’s mind about their situation when Daichi gives him strict orders to stay put in their shared bedroom and not to step foot outside for any reason. Daichi assures him it’s just because he has important business meetings being held in their home and although still a little suspicious, Kuroo accepts the reasoning. He figures Daichi wouldn’t know how to explain Kuroo’s presence if he did run into his business partners and prefers to keep their arrangement a secret. Today is one of those days and Daichi places a gentle kiss on his forehead before departing with a warning to stay inside their room. Kuroo sighs and lies back down on the plush mattress, preparing for another long boring night alone and cooped up. Luckily it is fairly late, so he decides to just go to sleep. Just when his eyelids start to become heavy and his breathing begins to even out, he’s startled awake by a loud bang. Groggily sitting in bed, Kuroo carefully listens and flinches as he hears more loud noises and was that a scream? He cautiously exits the bedroom and gingerly follows the sounds unsure why cold sweat is forming on his temples and why his hands feel so clammy. A part of him screams for him to just go back and pretend he didn’t hear anything, but his feet continue their trek. Curiosity killed the cat afterall. 

He peers through a slightly ajar door and he has to hold back the scream that threatens to claw out of his throat. There’s blood everywhere. Kuroo can smell the metallic scent permeating the room and he dry heaves at the sight of the wailing, mutilated figure chained up in the middle of what he had thought were just Daichi’s security guards. But he quietly whimpers when he sees the men he’s seen every day here at the mansion and become friends with taking turns stabbing and cutting the body in the center. “That’s enough. Now are you ready to talk or not?” Kuroo freezes at the all too familiar voice echoing throughout the chamber and as if he’s in a dream, he slowly turns his head unbelievingly until he spies a familiar sturdy figure seated in a chair in the corner of the room. The same figure who has caressed him every night. The same figure who lovingly kisses him without fail every morning. The same figure who now sits and stares apathetically as his men torture another human being right in front of his eyes.

Kuroo scrambles backwards and races back to the bedroom and falls to the floor in a trembling heap. All the money, the armed men, the secrecy...it all starts making sense and Kuroo cries at how stupid he is for believing that Daichi was just a normal wealthy businessman. Wiping his tears away with shaky hands, he promises himself that he’ll end things with Daichi tomorrow and leave this all behind him. With that last thought, he drifts off into a restless sleep, tossing and turning as horrifying images and screams fill his mind. 

A gentle voice in his ear stirs him and out of habit, he unconsciously buries himself in the warm embrace, but as he awakens, he tenses up as last night’s memories replay in his head. He allows Daichi to hold him in silence a little longer before tentatively removing the strong arms from his body. Confused, Daichi sits up to look at Kuroo. “Daichi, I think it’s better if we end this arrangement. Don’t you think it’s strange that we only see each other? I can’t even remember the last time I saw my friends or even went on a normal date with someone else. This isn’t healthy for either of us.” Kuroo continues weaving his false tale, but he falters when he sees the fury building in the brown eyes staring at him. “Bullshit, Tetsurou. Why are you really ending things? Because you sure as hell weren’t complaining when you were moaning like a whore just yesterday morning.” Kuroo winces at the harsh tone and words and is about to stutter out something when a hand roughly grabs him by the roots of his hair and begins dragging him out of the room, down a hallway, and...Kuroo panics. No, no, no. They’re moving in the same direction as the room where Kuroo witnessed things no eyes should ever have to see and Kuroo begins frantically tugging at the hand firmly entangled in his locks. “No, Daichi, please! I’m sorry. Please don’t torture me too.” 

The hold on him releases and he collapses to the floor and tries to crawl away, but he’s stopped by a grasp on his chin and his head is tilted until he’s staring into a face that once brought him so much joy. “Ahh, did a bad kitten leave his room last night and spy on master? Is that what this is about? Silly boy. Now I really can’t let you go...not that I ever planned on letting you go anyway.” With a humorless chuckle, Daichi flings Kuroo over his broad shoulder, ignoring the pounding fists against his back as he throws Kuroo in the same room that, just last night, someone died in. With the help of some of his men, it’s not long before Kuroo is chained to the table and Daichi kneels down until they’re face to face and tenderly strokes Kuroo’s tear streaked face. “You’re mine for forever, Tetsurou. I’m going to make sure you never forget that.” Kuroo feels a prick in his neck and his world goes dark.

Kuroo’s head throbs when he wakes up and he winces as he sits up. He shivers as he opens his eyes. Why is it so cold- He shrieks as his movement causes something to shift inside of him and hit his prostate and he collapses back onto the bed. Trying to stay as still as possible, he looks around and sighs in relief when he realizes he’s back in Daichi’s and his shared bedroom, but trepidation begins to eat at him when he realizes he’s completely bare. Feeling incredibly vulnerable, he gingerly moves his hands to feel what’s inside of him and humiliations hits him like a brick when he realizes it’s a plug with a plush black cat tail attached to it. If it weren’t for recent events, he might have been turned on by the object, but remembering everything that unfolded, Kuroo begins to remove the plug only to be interrupted by a painful electric shock around his neck. Kuroo sobs as his hands tug at the collar he hadn’t even realized was wrapped around his slender neck, but he halts as a voice fills the air. “I wouldn’t try to unlock that collar, kitten. It’s set to electric shock you if the fastening is touched. Only I can remove it from you and that’s not happening anytime soon until I know you’ll behave for me.” 

Body wracking shivers overtake the lean male as he fills a weight dip in the bed beside him and he chokes on air as Daichi roughly thrusts the plug all the way inside of him once more. “You’re so beautiful like this. Just like a real kitty cat. You’re going to leave this plug inside of you unless you’re explicitly allowed to take it out, understand? I want you stretched and ready for me to use at all times.” Kuroo doesn’t answer, too busy sobbing into the sheets, but another electric shock has him rapidly nodding his head. “Use your words, kitten.” “Yes, I’m sorry for trying to remove it, master. I’ll leave it in.” Satisfied, Daichi takes his time to appraise the gorgeous lean figure of the man lying besides him. He rearranges Kuroo until he’s on his back, body folded in half so far that his knees are besides his ears. With firm hands holding the back of tanned thighs in place, Daichi begins to mouth and lick Kuroo’s flaccid cock. Kuroo desperately tries to fight off the pleasure, not wanting to give Daichi the satisfaction of making him feel good in any way, but after months of learning and studying every inch of his body, it takes an embarrassingly short time for Daichi to have Kuroo’s cock at full mast. Drool is beginning to leak out the sides of Kuroo’s gaping mouth and he rolls his hips in an attempt to move the plug against his prostate. He’s so close, just a little bit more...but suddenly strong hands hold him still and Daichi removes his mouth seconds before he can find any release and Kuroo wails at the painful denial. 

Daichi leans down and lovingly kisses him. “I’m going to keep on edging you, denying you, and torturing you until you come crawling to me, begging me for more. And when you do, I’m going to make you cum so many times and use your body over and over again until the only thing you’ll be able to think about is my cock and me. No matter how much you hate me, no matter how much you despise my line of work, you won’t be able to deny your body’s permanent tie to me. I’m going to train you until your body is completely dependent on me to be satisfied.” Anger fuels Kuroo and he musters all his remaining energy to spit on Daichi’s face, taking sick pleasure in the way it trickles down the handsome face. “I’ll never willingly go to you. I’ll never be yours, you sick fuck.” Daichi just cruelly smiles as he wipes the liquid off his face and smears his soiled hand on Kuroo’s chest. “We’ll see about that,” he says before leaning down to once more take Kuroo’s length into his mouth. 

Kuroo doesn’t know how much time has passed. It’s been at least a week, maybe more, but any train of thought he has is cut off as the plug inside of him vibrates against his abused prostate once again. He sobs, but there are no more tears left for him to shed, and he just lies there, body spasming at being stimulated over and over again, but never being allowed the relief of finishing. Daichi had spent the first few days with him, personally working over Kuroo’s body with skillful fingers, but duty called and he needed to attend to business. In his absence, he had replaced the cat tail plug with a vibrating prostate massager and added a vibrating cock ring, both of which he remotely controlled and used to continue the job. Chained in a spread eagle position, gagged, and blindfolded, Kuroo just lies there, slowly losing his mind to the unending cycle of frustration and desire. More days pass and Kuroo barely even twitches at the onslaught anymore. His brain feels like mush and all he wants is to cum, all he wants is Daichi to make him cum, all he wants is Daichi. 

Hazily he realizes the chains around his wrists and ankles are being unlocked and he blinks when the blindfold is finally removed from his eyes. When his eyes adjust to the lights, he recognizes a familiar face and throws himself into Daichi’s arms. Daichi smirks at the sight of Kuroo incoherently begging and babbling words of affection while shaking his hips and grinding his cock against Daichi in desperation. “Daichi, master, pl-please AH please make me feel good, please OH please make me cum. I missed you so much. I love you so much. Please take care of me.” Daichi leers at the depraved mess in his arms. “Was that so hard, kitten? All you had to do was ask nicely. Master will take good care of you now.” Daichi removes the toys from Kuroo and coldly laughs when Kuroo whines about being empty before slamming completely inside of him in one thrust. He groans at the wanton wails that fills the room as he rapidly pistons in and out of the warm hole. “AH, yes, master. I love your cock. I love being filled. Fuck me more! Harder!” 

Even when Kuroo releases thick spurts of white, he continues shaking his hips, begging for more. “Don’t pull out! I love you. Please keep on fucking me.” Daichi gives a hard smack to the lewdly jiggling buttcheeks presented before him. “God, I’ve turned you into such a good cock slut. You’re just a slutty kitten, aren’t you? Do you want to be my slutty kitten forever?” “Yes, yes, yes! I’ll be your slutty kitten forever, master! I love you so much. Please use me forever.” 

Daichi doesn’t stop his relentless assault on his mindbroken darling even after Kuroo’s reached his peak a fifth time and even when all Kuroo can do is pathetically dry orgasm. He doesn’t stop until Kuroo’s body goes limp and his eyes roll completely back as he faints from exhaustion and overstimulation. Only then does he gingerly wash the unconscious body and reinsert the cat tail plug before lying beside his lover in bed. As he cradles Kuroo’s prone form, Daichi smiles in anticipation of spending the rest of their lives together. 

Epilogue

Daichi fights back a groan that threatens to slip from his mouth as he holds his cellphone to his ear. He looks down and nearly cums from just the sight of Kuroo on his knees before him, eagerly sucking his cock like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever had in his mouth. He reaches one hand down to stroke his messy hair and smiles as Kuroo purrs and leans into his touch. When Kuroo looks up at Daichi through half-lidded eyes full of nothing but love and adoration, Daichi can’t help the way his balls tighten and his hips buck as he paints the inside of Kuroo’s throat white. Panting, he motions for Kuroo to sit on his lap and without hesitation, Kuroo straddles his muscular thighs as he wraps his long arms around Daichi’s neck and affectionately kisses him. He’s so grateful to belong to a master he loves so much. 


End file.
